


How do you want me to want you ?

by KaelleCappuccino



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelleCappuccino/pseuds/KaelleCappuccino
Summary: Sandor brings Sansa to his home for the first time ? What could go wrong ?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	How do you want me to want you ?

**Author's Note:**

> This has absolutely no context whatsoever. I might add some later, but for now, this is a lonely one-shot. Sorry. Hope you'll enjoy it though !  
> :)

-So this is your home ?

The question was innocent but Sandor felt ill at ease. Sansa looked so out of place in the small kitchen : the dishes weren’t done, multiple bottles of beer laid empty on the ground and the table...She was so… clean. Her skin seemed to lightly glow. Or maybe that was just his imagination. He shrugged :

-Yeah, I know it’s not a mansion but like...It’s my house.

She put her dainty finger on the back of chair and smiled :

-Did you grow up here ?

Pieces of his childhood flashed before his eyes : his mother running after him, laughing. The red and blue lights of the ambulances. Hot chocolate with his sister watching Scooby-doo. Fixing his cereal bowl, not even daring to breath, while his brother and father were screaming.   
It was really unreal to see her there. When he pictured her entering his house before, he didn’t think about traversing it. He always skipped to the part where she was in his bed, hot and willing.

-Yeah. My brother is the only one to not be born here.

-You must have lots of memories. 

-Good and bad.

She stayed still for a second, but then went around the table and put her arms around his middle. He still wasn’t used to feeling her body pressed against his. It was like electricity, current passing through them, connecting his heart to her whole being.   
She hugged him, not awkwardly at all, just like she fitted there. Maybe she did after all. He hugged her back and when she lifted her head to meet his eyes, he kissed her without thinking, deeply, urgently. Holding her jaw, he felt her hands gripping his t-shirt, her thigh grinding against his crotch. He was hard as hell.

-Wanna see my room ? he whispered on her lips.

She nodded, a sparkle of want in her eyes. Damn, it was difficult to believe and yet. She was there. She was his.   
He led her upstairs :

-This is Gregor’s room, he said, pointing to the first door. For your own mental sake, don’t go in there. This is Alienor’s room. She’s at Shireen's, so she won’t bother us. And...this is mine.

She entered his room almost religiously, so damn polite. She looked at his posters, smiled. He was mesmerized by the sight of her, in his room. Did he imagine this moment over and over in his head for the past two years ? Yes. Does it look real, now that she’s here, his girlfriend, in a light skirt and immaculate sneakers ? Still unsure about that.  
But he’s not gonna let his mind ruin the moment. He clenched his arms around her, kissing her neck :

-I like your room, she said. 

So polite this little bird.

-And I like you, he answered, the nose buried in the crook of her collarbones, hands running over her sweater, feeling her breasts over the fabric.

He knew that “like” wasn’t not a strong enough word. He knew that “like” didn’t tell her about his heart beating fast whenever she’s close to him. About his endless dreams. About his mouth going dry, and his hands sweaty. About his green wrath when he was hearing other boys talk about her.   
He knew there was another word for what he felt, but he dared not say it. What they had, whatever it was, was too fragile for his feelings. They’re too strong, too grown.  
But all of that didn’t matter when she turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck, engulfing herself in him, and smiled with a little mockery :

-You like me ? Well that’s a surprise.

She laughed and he coudln’t find the words, any words. Just lose himself in her eyes, drown in her scent, captivated by her joy, her humor, her radiance. The small gap between their lips got even smaller when she murmured against his :

-I like you too Sandor.

And again, they kissed, but this time, somehow, it’s even hotter. On her tip-toes to reach him, she let him grab her below her ass, under her skirt and lift her. Her legs wrapped around him, and there was a sudden warmth around his boner. He could feel her groin, feel her chest and the soft flesh between his fingers. She moaned as he pressed her against his hard-on.  
This was going fast, but he couldn’t stop. She was so hot, so willing, so beautiful and he’s been dreaming of her for so long.   
Sansa stopped kissing him for a second, and locked her eyes with his. Her pupils are so dilated, he noticed, so visible in the middle of the blue. Her cheeks were starting to get rosy and she was breathing heavily as she said :

-I like you so much…

Sandor was on another plane of existence. He should have been the one saying that, but she… she devanced him. He should have been the one adoring her for the goddess she is, but she was looking at him like he was holding the moon.  
He should say it, again, and again, and again. I love you.   
But he’s scared of those words, so instead, he kissed her again. They fell on the bed, a confusion of kisses and light moans. She wriggled against him, tugging at his shirt, so he took a moment to throw it away, and then went back to her lips, her skin… He took off her sweater, and her bun flipped away with it. He watched, fascinated, her longs flaming locks, and soon, buried his hands into it. She kicked off her shoes and he did the same.  
When they broke apart, her lips are swollen, her cheeks red and her eyes dark. Her chest moves with her breath and it’s… captivating. She was just wearing a light blue bra. He could see the curve of her breasts so well and he doesn’t know, can’t choose if he wants to fondle them or bite them, or kiss them, or, or…  
She was on him and he sit, resting his hands on her ass, groping the flesh, going under the skirt, feeling her panties… Tracing them with a finger, tugging on them. He spreaded her cheeks and caressed her pussy, hidden but so hot, pressed against his jeans. She groaned as he kissed her nipple, feeling it through the laced fabric with his tongue. Her hands were in his hairs, but left them suddenly. He watched her took off her bra, in a shy hurry.   
Her breasts were rounds, small and perky and he loved them already, but now more than ever. 

-Seven hells Sansa...I want you so bad…

She giggled and leaned on him :

-I’m here. I want you. So bad as well.

At each sentence, she kisses him somewhere : his cheekbones, his lips, his neck…

-How do you want me ? she asked, somehow cheekly.

Sandor was a bit taken aback, genuinely not know how he wants her. He wanted everything. He wanted to adore her, to worship her in every way. He wanted to look in her eyes as he penetrates her, to see her feeling him. He wanted to go slow. He wanted to go fast. He wanted to pleasure her. He wanted it to last. He wanted to do everything she wanted.

-How do you want me to want you ?

It’s her turn to seem a bit confused, but it didn’t last. She kissed him, hugging him so hard :

-I love that you care, she said.

-Tell me what you want, I’ll do it. 

She’s red, but it looked so good on her. How could she feel shy, all spread on him, naked to the waist ?  
He wrapped his arms around her, leaving regretfully the warmth emanating from her pussy, pressed her into him and whispered in her ear :

-You can tell me everything. Your biggest fantasy, what you like, what you hate… Tell me Sansa, how do you want me to fuck you ?

She’s shivering, irresolute. But she ended up whispering back :

-I want… I know it’s wrong but...I used to...watch those...videos ? And it makes me so..wet… And I want it bad Sandor, and I want it to be you…

He was so hard. To imagine her watching porn, all wet, touching herself, it’s just so arousing.

-What do you want me to do ?

-I want… I want you to...hum… call me names and...act like… like … Like I’m your...hum…

He’s absolutely stunned.

-Sansa...Do you want me to degrade you ?

She buried her head into his neck, red from embarrassment, but nodding shyly.   
Damn. Holy fuck.  
Sweet Sansa, made of glass and honey and ash, wants to be treated like a little whore in bed ?  
Oh he can do that. His boner is almost painful at this point. 

-There’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of...he caresseed her hairs and the smooth skin of her back.

She looked at him, flushed, her eyes big and blue, her chest bare and gorgeous and he loves her, wants her so bad…

-Do you want to ? she asked.

-I want everything with you. I want to make sweet love to you, and I want to fuck you like a ragdoll.

Her eyes widened. He smiled and went on :

-I want you to feel my cock and take it like a good girl.

Her lips parted.

-I want you to moan my name, I want you to cum and to look at me while so.

Considering her reaction, he was so glad to watch hardcore porn from time to time. It’s not like he knew exactly what to say, but he could pretend to do. And if Sansa wanted him like this, damn, he was going to be like this.  
He’s about to kiss her, when suddenly there’s a loud bang downstairs. Someone was entering the house and Sansa froze on top of him.

-What the… 

He rolled her on the side and got up. The stairs were creaking under the heavy steps. Fear was crippling Sandor’s breath and he instinctively grabbed his baseball bat. He forgot to lock the door, he realized. Everything was going very fast.  
He knew for a fact that if his brother were to find Sansa half-naked in his room, shit would be about to go down. He won’t let him hurt her. He won’t. He won’t. He handed her a t-shirt.  
There’s a loud knock on the door. Gregor never knocks.

-Sandor ! I saw a light and I thought… Why not say hello ?

It was not Gregor, but his friend, Polliver. He had the laziness of alcohol in his voice. Sandor looked at Sansa : she put his T-shirt on and if it wasn’t for the anxiety clenching his chest right now, he’d find her stunning.  
By the time Sandor reached the door, Pollivers had opened it without invitation, and seemed surprised to see Sandor standing there half-naked, blocking the rest of the room :

-Well, well, what do we have here ?

-The fuck you think you’re doing ? Get the fuck out.

-Oooh, Sandor, don’t be mad. I was just looking for Gregor’s money. He owns me a few.

-And you’re too scared to ask for it, so you come here when he’s not here. How brave of you.

Polliver’s eyes shrank to a vicious slit, and he tried to see what Sandor is hiding.

-Got a hoe in your bed, Sandor ?

-It’s none of your business, growled Sandor, tightening his grip around the bat.

-As if you could. As if you could actually, convince any girl to give you…

In a quick and smooth motion, Sandor rose the bat right in Polliver’s crotch, who fell to the floor with a little scream of pain. Sandor hit again, on the nose. Blood splattered and he hears a small gasp coming from Sansa.

-Leave me the fuck alone, and I might won’t tell my brother you came here to steal money from him.

Polliver got up shaking, holding his bleeding nose and without any further provocations, ran down the stairs and left the house. Sandor followed him and this time, closed neatly the front door.  
Sansa. The thought of her suddenly quickens his breath. He ruined the moment. She probably wanted to run far away from him and this fucked up place… He ran up the stairs and back to his room. Expecting her fully dressed, avoiding eye contact and making excuses to leave. The Seven hells have his brother and his friends. He could’t blame her, he really coudn’t, but his heart was beating painfully fast.  
But then.  
She’s there. She’s on his bed.

-Sansa, I’m sorry, I…

-You scared him well ! she smiled. She was smiling. What the heck.

-Yeah, well I…

-Sandor. 

She rose from the sheets and he notices she took off her skirt. He wondered if she kept her panties or if she’s naked under his t-shirt, and he’s hard again. In a matter of seconds, she’s before him, lightly touching his still naked chest, cheeks flushed :

-I always knew you could protect yourself… And me… And I love it.

“And I love you” he thought, he screamed in his head. But he could only look at her.

-I hate seeing you angry… But I love to see you win. And I know you always do. You always win, Sandor. They’re nothing like you. Don’t apologize for them.

When she looked at him, big blue eyes shining in the dime light of the room, he wants her. He wants her trust, her love, her soul. He’ll become the person she believes so strongly in. He’s not a knight, but for her, just for her, he’s not a knight yet. 

-Sansa….

-Yes ?

-Where were we ?

A redness spreaded on her cheeks and she bites her lip. Gods, he wants her so bad. 

-I...you wanted me to… hum...take it like a good girl…

-Can you ?

He put a finger on her lips and slipped his thumb in her mouth. Her little tongue flicked around it, and eventually, as she watched him innocently, wrapped around the tip, and she slowly suck on it.

-Get on your knees Sansa. 

She obeyed immediately and droped to her knees, without breaking eye-contact. His thumb still in her mouth, he closed his fingers around her chin and drags her face closer to his crotch. 

-Do you know what I want ?

His voice sounded weird, strangled by lust. She let his thumb go, covered in saliva and answers :

-Do you want me to suck you off ? 

Holy Sevens, he could never get enough. He put a hand on the back of her head, and pushed her gently, until her mouth touched the front of his jeans distorted by his erection. And he pushed a little bit again, so that her lips, pressed against it, couldn’t speak anymore.

-Sansa. I want you to suck my cock as if you fucking worship it. I want you to go slow. I want to feel your warm little mouth. I want that little smart tongue of yours busy licking me.

He released her head and she nodded. Her fine hands started immediately battling with his belt, and soon, his jeans were put down on his thighs, as well as his underwear.  
Fuck. To see his own cock so close to Sansa’s face… He had no words, and actually, he wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to give her further instructions. He had to remember to breathe, but forgot again the second she took his tip between her warm lips.   
For fuck’s sake, she really was taking his orders literally. His hand rested on the top of her head, careful not to push on it. Her mouth soon was sliding easy on his length, her tongue moving around it like a fucking snake, her cheeks swollen, her saliva fucking everywhere….

-Seven Hells, you really enjoy that, don’t you ? he breathed between clenched teeth.

She let his cock slid out, a slim thread of saliva connecting her lips to the tip and smiled :

-Yes, I really do…

His fingers gripped her hairs, not hard enough to hurt, but still :

-You little devil, who said you could stop ?

He controlled her going back to his cock and did not let her hairs go, controlling the path of her warm mouth going back and forth slowly :

-Aw fuck, yeah Sansa, suck my fucking cock…

He literally couldn’t stop watching her. Pleasure was building up and he realized that if he wanted to actually fuck her, he should stop right there. 

-Okay my little bird, okay, get off.

She stopped immediately and waited, still on her knees. Fuck, what should he tell her next ? Pleasure was a fog on his memories of porn videos where orders were given. Shit. He caressed her cheek, thinking. What did he want to do ? He took off his jeans.

-Sansa, are you wet ?

She blushed :

-Yes…

-You better not be lying to me girl.

He took her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed, where he threw her roughly.

-Spread your legs.

She did, a little, covering her eyes with her arm, giggling.

-More, Sansa.

She obeyed. Sandor kneeled on the edge. Fuck it was so hot to see her sprawled all over his sheets, in this very same bed where he dreamt so many fucking times of it, of her, of them…  
He lifted his t-shirt. She did take off her underwear then. Fuck. He laid a hand on her pussy, covering it entirely and a shiver went down her spine. She was shaved, maybe waxed… He didn’t really know, nor cared. She was warm and soft. And his.   
He slid a finger all the way from her clit to her opening and…  
Holy. Mother. Of. All. Things.   
She was wet...wet. 

-Fuck Sansa…

Very wet. Sandor’s mouth was watering. He wanted to test her so fucking bad. He took her hand and raised her to sit. The hand still on her pussy, he grabbed her neck and leaned in to whisper in her ear :

-Take off that damn t-shirt. I want you naked.

She did, and he did not move his hand. He could feel her slightly rocking her hips to get friction out of his palm and he watched her, fascinated.  
She was sitting there, naked, legs spread, pussy wet and hot under his hand. 

-I am going to eat you. I am going to fucking eat your cunt until you come in my mouth, little bird. 

Truth being told, Sandor never pleasured a woman that way. But he did watch a lot of porn. He hoped that would be enough.  
She tasted salty on his tongue and her flesh was very soft, fragile layers of skins he was dying to explore. He searched a bit, snatching gasps and moans from her, before finding the spot where she literally cried out his name in a sweet desperation for pleasure. He heard it rolling off her lips, vibrating in her lower belly and his cock throbbed. Never he would have thought his own name could sound so heavenly. He concentrated on this spot, careful not to speed up or slow down, groping her tights tightly. When he extended his hand to her chest and grasped one of her breasts, rolling blindly her nipple, she tensed, moaned loudly and he felt on his chin something clenching. Her fingernails were planted on the sheets, tugging them almost to the point of ripping. She slowly came down, breathing heavily, while Sandor watched her. She was so damn beautiful, it was painful. He decided to climb on top of her for the next part :

-So...did my little bird enjoy my mouth ?

-Yes, oh gods yes…

He enjoyed her sight for a second and leaned on to kiss her lightly. She tasted herself on him and sighed, closing her arms around him. He hugged her and rolled to the side, so that she was on top of him. 

-Tell me Sansa. Do you think you’re done ?

She shook her head, trying hard not to smile. 

-What do you think I’m going to do now ?

-You’re going to fuck me ?

-Heck yes. 

He grabbed a handful of her hair and locked his eyes in hers :

-Listen very carefully. I am going to fuck your brains out. To fuck you like no-one will ever fuck you. To fuck you like the good little bird, the good little slutty bird you are. 

Sandor wasn’t sure about the slutty thing, but she did say she wanted him to “call her names” and indeed her eyes were foggy with lust as she listened to him. He was feeling her wetness on his abdomen, the lips of her cunt smoothly rubbing his skin. His cock jumped at her reaction, poking her lightly on the ass. She was so effortlessly hot, so willing, so...his.   
He wondered to which extent she would like it rough.   
He let go of her hair and traced the fine line of her jaw, caressing her throat, slowly clenching his fingers around it, without choking her, just letting her know he could.   
His other hand trailed down her back. He felt her arched lightly and he reached her ass, grabbing the creamy flesh. Without breaking eye contact, he spanked her. It wasn’t a too-hard slap, but just enough for it to resonate in the quiet room. He felt her moan vibrates against his hand on her throat.  
Gods, he liked that. Oh, he liked that a lot. 

-You like that ?

He spanked her again.

-You like when I slap your little ass ?

And again.

-Uh ? Answer me Sansa.

-Y..yes…

-Not lying to me uh ?

He knew she wasn’t lying by the way she was desperately wiggling her hips, in an effort to rub her clit as much as she could against him, but it was too good to watch her admit out loud how much she was enjoying it. 

-I want to watch you bounce on my cock little bird. I want you to fuck yourself on me. Would you like that ?

-Yes, oh yes, please….

-Do you know why you would like that ?

-Hhhnn, no.. Sandor please…

He tightened his grip on her throat, just a bit, and slapped her ass again. 

-Do you know why ?

She shook her head.

-Because you are a little cock-loving bird, begging for mine, am I correct ?

-Just..just yours…

His cock jumped, as well as his heart. He caressed her ass, gently :

-Yes, just mine. Only begging for my cock. You’re my little bird Sansa, my very private, very own little slutty bird. 

Oh, the look in her eyes, noir of lust, the tip of her tongue picking out between her lips, the blush spreading on her face… Sandor would have thought it was a dream, if he didn’t knew that even in his wildest fantasy, she didn’t looked that fucking arousing.   
He left her supple flesh to grab his hard member and released her throat to allow her to place herself on top of it. She did so, leaning her hands on his torso for support.  
Sandor thought he was going to explode. She was so close, too damn hot and wet, he wanted nothing more than to just slam himself inside her, fuck her good and fast. But he had to go slow, letting her find her rythm….Letting her fuck herself on him. 

-Fuuuck, Sansa…

He was the one who moaned when she finally impaled herself on him. She was breathing hard and fast, and the first wave of pleasure gone, he worried suddenly :

-Sansa, baby, are you okay ?

The pet name escaped his lips without care. She nodded, smiling, eyes turned to the ceiling:

-Just...a small accommodation is needed…

He laughed softly and started caressing her hips, belly and breasts, massaging them, trying to ease her process. She started to move, little by little. It felt so good, and Sandor couldn’t take his eyes off her : she was a vision. Sweat was making her skin glow in the dark, her lips open on a constant moan, hairs bobbing up and down around her shoulders. Feeling she was getting more and more comfortable, Sandor grabbed her hips and guided her into speeding up her path. 

-Uuuh..Sandor, Sandor...Gods !! You’re so deep…

-Oh yeah ?

Helping himself with his legs, Sandor moved his hips upwards, slamming his cock into her. She cried out his name in a strangled breath, crushing her pelvis on him to feel every inch of him.

-How do you like that Sansa ? Hum ? he teased her while repeating the same motion again and again and again.

-Oh gods, yes, Sandor, yes !

She was frenetic in her moans, getting louder and louder, and he was loving it. He slapped her ass, harder this time :

-Take my fucking cock Sansa, take it ..

Pleasure was literally overwhelming and Sandor had trouble concentrating. He didn’t know where to look, what to touch : her ass deliciously slapping against his thighs ? Her bouncing tits ? Her pussy taking his cock entirely as if it was made for it ? Her face distorted by pleasure, red, glowing, lips dripping of saliva ? Or her eyes...her blue eyes fixed on him, sparkling with a dark lust and maybe, maybe something else, deeper, bluer ? Maybe it was just him, who loved her too much.  
He was close, but he couldn’t come without giving her a second orgasm, he just couldn’t do that. Without warning, he rolled her to the side, surplombing her : pinning her to the bed on her stomach, he bit her ear lobe lightly and, hearing her moans, arching her back to get closer to him, chuckled :

-Ooh, Sansa, I fucking love your body,but you’re only getting what you begged for today…

-What do you mean ?

She was panting, a bit confused. He smiled against her neck :

-You don’t get to enjoy my body. Just my fucking cock. And begging for a dog’s cock like you were, you’re going to take it like a good little bitch.

Maybe that was too much ? He had a doubt suddenly. But everything seemed fine : with a slight moan, she got on all four, her fine ass in the air, her sweet pussy begging for attention. The way her breasts were swinging under her, the curve of her back and of her asscheeks were just...hypnotising and Sandor had to shake himself out of a certain transe. Gods, the most beautiful girl in the world wanted him to rail her, and all his brain was doing was watch. He got behind her, the view magnificent, and slapped her ass :

-What do you want ?

-Please Sandor, please fuck me…

-Fuck you like what ?

-Like a bitch, please, Sandor…

Oh he liked that way too much to last long. His hands on her hips, he penetrated her in a long swift movement. Her warmth and wetness were surreal, but the sounds she was making were heaven. He spanked her again, admiring the little waves of flesh and the sweet redness that was spreading under his palm. 

-You like that ? Hum ?

-Yes, oh gods yes !

He took a handful of those fiery hair, and brought her head close to him, her back arched, pussy tight around his cock :

-You like when I fuck you like a bitch in heat ?

-I love it, Sandor, I love it !

“And I love you” but no, not now, it would ruin the moment !

-Good little slut.

He let go of her hair to grab her tits, pinching her nipples and lightly slapping them, while his other hand was firmly planted on the flesh of her hip, holding her onto place as he pounded her. Wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the air, scent of sex and sweat surrounding them, but they didn’t care, it was their.   
Hearing her moaning louder and louder, tensing up more and more, and himself getting close to climax, Sandor ended up leaving her hip to hold her throat, choking her lightly :

-Say it Sansa, say what you are !

-A...a, oh gods yes, Sandor yes...A slut, Sandor, I’m a slut for you, yes…

-A good little whore for me, uh ?

-Uuh, yes.. yes !! A whore for your cock !

-Fuck Sansa, yes ! My little whore…

And that was it, she clenched around him, cummed on his cock, literally shaking from her orgasm, holding his arms as if he was the only thing tying her to earth :

-I love your cock Sandor, gods, I love you !

He couldn’t hold it, the feeling of her orgasm, the sound of it, her words, the sight of her pleasure, eyes blue locked into his… He withdraw as quick as he could, holding her down on the bed by the neck :

-Holy shit Sansa, gods….

He moaned in the crook of her neck as he cummed on her ass.   
They stood still for a few seconds, breathing hard, still a bit shaking from their climax. 

-I should clean you up, stay still, Sandor broke the content silence.

She laughed and raised her hands as if to surrender. He grabbed a few tissues and wiped his cum on her skin, threw it on the trash before taking her in his arms, rolling in the bed so that she could rest her head on his chest.  
That’s when realization hit : he was laying on his bed, naked, recovering from a powerful orgasm, with the girl he was in love with for now almost two years, the most beautiful girl in the world. A bubble of happiness exploded in his chest and he tightened his arms around her, burying his nose into her hairs, breathing in her scent. Lemon and roses.

-I love your smell, he whispered against her.

“And I love you,” he thought.


End file.
